Change of Plans
by Blonde-And-Quirky
Summary: Weiss is bent on destroying Ruby's robotics club, and the only way to do so is to get close to Ruby, try to find some dirt on her petty club. But will something get in the way that causes Weiss to rethink everything? And what happens if she can't stop herself from doing the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is another RWBY high school AU that was really fun writing and is still progress! There will be many more chapters ahead. I would like to give all of my thanks to RedPanda, who sent me this prompt! I had a really good time writing this, so I think this is going to be a fun one! I'm not one for WhiteRose, but I'm very excited! So look out for more chapters! I will also be continuing my Frozen fanfic, Last Few Moments! I am going to put my RWBY Fanfiction I'm Glad I Met You first, but I will still be doing this and Frozen. I am going to be very busy, but I will do my best to keep up! So, without further ado…**

Weiss threw her school paper on the table in front of her and slammed her palm onto it. Her off centered ponytail bounced in time with her harsh movements. She was on a small stage in a classroom. The student body was sitting in front of her. The small article on the front page was about the robotics club competition where, yet again, their team had lost. It showed the small team of people with glum faces, and the people from the winning school grinning widely in the background. The main shot was of the girl that supposedly led "The Army of Nerds", as Weiss liked to call them.

_Ruby Rose, the robotics team captain_, read a caption under the black and white photo. Weiss seethed at their consistent loss of these so called competitions. Weiss went so far to start a petition to stop the robotics club, that, to those who belonged to it, was unjustly called a "sport". _Sport? Please_, Weiss thought. The tips of her ear became hot as she faced back towards the rest of the student body. Everything was silent.

"Do you honestly think that we can keep letting these losing nobodies stain our school name?" Weiss said quietly, but fiercely. The rest of the people in that room knew that that was worse than yelling. "Do any of you have a way, any way, that we could possibly stop this from going too far?" Her voice was even lower than before. A scraggly boy with blonde hair named Jaune raised his hand hesitantly.

"Yes?" She said harshly, eyeing him. Jaune lowered his gaze and started to speak softly.

"Well," he started in a cracked voice, "if you got some dirt on the robot club and put it in the paper, then so many people would see it and the principal would have no choice to stop it." Weiss smirked mischievously and picked up the paper. She could see the headline now.

"Good job, Ron," Weiss said, smiling at the boy, "but don't get too cocky." Weiss struck her gavel on a platform twice before saying, "Meeting adjourned." She walked swiftly out of the room with her head high and her shoulders back, her long white ponytail trailing like wisps of smoke behind her. She was out before Jaune could correct her.

On second thought, he didn't want to see what would happen if he did.

…

The shriek of the school bell rang through the classrooms, announcing the end of their last class of the day. Weiss smiled smugly to herself before packing up and hurrying to the small room where they held robotics club. She stepped inside the dingy room, brushing her skirt as if though just walking in the room made her dirty. An assortment of metal screws and parts were littered across the room, which made it difficult for Weiss to walk in her big heels.

She gulped down the nasty comments that were on the tip of her tongue, and walked further into the room. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of all of those who were hunched over tables, building small machines. They all looked up at here. Weiss immediately recognized the team captain, Ruby Rose. A pair of glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. She smiled warmly at Weiss and walked over to Weiss, shaking her hand. The moment they pulled apart, Weiss wiped her hands on her skirt.

She walked over to one of the tables where another girl and boy were standing, adjusting parts on a small robot. Weiss scrunched her nose and moved onto where the next people were. It seemed to be the same at every table. Ruby, was guiding her around the room, explaining everything. But Weiss was barely listening, just thinking about what kind of dirt she could possibly get on this group of losers. Weiss walked over to an empty spot that was littered with screws and metal pieces. She picked one up between her thumb and index fingers, examining it. It was caked in rust, only tiny pieces of silver showing.

Weiss grabbed a tissue from her bag and wiped the counter down, which barely helped in the end. She saw some of the other people huddling around a square table in the middle of the room. She walked slowly over to it, trying her best not to be touched by any of the other people in the team.

"So, team! I am pleased to announce the arrival of our newest member, Weiss Schnee!" The other members turned towards her. Some smiled weakly, and some were just puzzled. Weiss smiled artificially. To her, Ruby's voice sounded nasally. It made her cringe.

After the meeting was dismissed, Weiss walked back to her locker, where she was met by Phyrra, the girl with the locker next to her. She was the best at almost every sport.

"So, Weiss, what have you been up to lately?" asked Phyrra politely, placing her hands firmly on her hips. She smiled warmly.

"I'm working on a… project." Weiss said smugly, turning toward Phyrra after shoving some books in her locker.

"Well, the best of luck to you," said Phyrra, still smiling.

"Yep," said Weiss, a smug grin on her face, "I have a lot of work ahead of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of this multiple chapter story! I am going to switch from Weiss perspective to Ruby's perspective! I have really great ideas for this one! So look forward to more of the WhiteRose story! Thanks again RedPanda! So, without further ado…**

Ruby had thought the appearance of Weiss Schnee at the robotics club meeting, the same girl that had started a petition to shut down her club, extremely odd. She knew that something was going on, but she decided that she would just wait and see what Weiss wanted. There was no way that the same person that had always despised the very thought of robotics was suddenly interested in it. Ruby decided to let it be, for now. But she would be keeping a very close eye on Weiss to make sure that she wasn't up to something.

She remembered the distant echo of heels in the room. She was so focused her robot, that at first, she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. Ruby was brought to attention by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ruby snapped her head around, her eyes filling with white. Weiss Schnee was standing in the doorway.

Ruby remembered thinking that Weiss looked so stark. There wasn't one wrinkle in her perfectly white outfit. Her snowy locks were pulled tight into a ponytail, stretching her milky white skin. She looked like she was expectant of a grand opening with fireworks and a marching band. Ruby was hesitant to go and greet her, but did anyways, not wanting to be rude.

She could tell Weiss wasn't listening as she showed her around, but she kept talking, to avoid any awkward situations. After going back to the spot where she was building her robot, she eyed Weiss closely, who was careful to touch anything like if she did, it would give her the plague.

Ruby couldn't stand watching this princess cower at a rusty screw, or avoiding touching any of her fellow club members. But she wasn't allowed to kick anyone out of the club, and she could never so that to Weiss Schnee, who would do something horrible to get back at her.

Ruby didn't exactly despise Weiss entirely. She believed that in every person, even evil people, there was some good. She believed that she could bring out the good in Weiss. Hopefully.

Ruby was suspicious of Weiss, and decided to follow her after she left robotics club. She slipped along the halls, eavesdropping on her conversation with Pyrrha, where she said that she had a big project ahead of her. What did that mean? Was she planning to do something to Ruby's club?

Honestly, Ruby had no idea what was going on.

Ruby had a secret though. A secret that she had never told anyone. She had always admired Weiss, and had a bit of a crush on her. Her flowing white tresses and milky white skin. She was powerful and confident and beautiful and Ruby couldn't help but think about the girl all of the time.

One day, Ruby had walked into the bathroom and heard quiet sobbing from the biggest stall. She peeked under the door and saw the tall white heels that belonged to the heiress. Ruby had jolted up quickly, sucking in a breath before rushing quietly to the door. Ruby frowned as she heard Weiss mumble something about loneliness. She though that she might make a good companion for Weiss—the misunderstood lonely girl.

Not that she would be admitting that to anyone anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss saw a streak of red as turned the corner, but saw nothing there after inspecting for a while. Weiss narrowed her eyes, still suspicious. She shrugged, retreating off campus to the bright white limousine that was awaiting her, like every day. A chauffer stepped out of the driver's side, nodding hello and opening the door. She stepped in, sitting down on the black leather seats. She regained her regal posture, setting her baby blue messenger bag down beside her.

"Good day Miss Schnee," the chauffer said, closing his door and thrusting the keys into the ignition. Weiss rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

"Is it really, Charles?" Weiss said coldly narrowing her eyes for the billionth time that day. People are such insolent dolts, she would think to herself constantly.

The car pulled up to the Schnee Manor in no time. The marble pillars that held up to white building gleamed in the sunlight, as well as the rest of the marble façade of the building. The road that led to the front of the building was neatly made with cobblestones, and the multiple acres of the Manor were professionally landscaped with flowers and trees.

Charles opened her door, and Weiss stepped out briskly, walking up to the door and opening it slowly, not wanting to disturb anything. It was completely silent and stark in the building. The room was large, two staircases leading up to the landing where many doorways led to all the wings of the building.

Weiss walked across the large room to a large set of French doors. Weiss opened one very slowly, hesitant of what the outcome of seeing her father might be. Her father sat behind a large white desk, ruffling his white hair and adjusting her round glasses. He looked up at his daughter, a look of disgust in his eyes. He sat back in his chair, relieving his back of the uncomfortable hunched-over position her had been in.

He stroked to the white stubble that was all over the bottom of his face.

"Now, my dear girl, what is so important that you had to interrupt me from my work?" He said this last part furiously, slamming his fist on a piece of paper that was littered with red marks. Weiss cowered back slightly, but still tried to stay strong.

"I just wanted to say hello father," Weiss said, her voice cracking from nervousness. She fidgeted her hands nervously. This was the only conversation Weiss had had with her father in a while. They didn't have dinner with each other- Weiss usually had her food in her room. And even her father usually had his meals in his office, which he was locked up in almost all the time. Weiss had never thought she was welcome in her father's office. But lately, in an effort to spend more time with him, she had tried to pay him more visits.

Weiss knew she had made a mistake coming in, for she saw four empty bottles of scotch sitting on his desk. He picked up a glass with a little of scotch in the bottom, downed it, and then hurled the glass at her. She dodged the glass and it shattered against the wall, shards of glass skidding across the floor.

"You ignorant little girl!" He yelled at Weiss, who now had tears in her eyes. "You can't interrupt me while I'm working!" He yelled again, hurling a stapler at his daughter. She ducked out of the room before it could hit her and ran down that hall with tears in her eyes. She should've ducked out as soon as she saw the bottles, for it was dangerous, as she had learned over the years, to disturb her father in his drunk state.

She reached her room and flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling plaster, regretting even the thought of visiting her father. She heard the footsteps of maids and butlers go down the halls.

She wished for at least one of them to stop and say hello to her, but no one ever did. Maybe her dad told them not to interact with her. It didn't matter though. She hadn't had any company for as long as she could remember.

She was alone all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

After school on Thursday, Ruby and Weiss walked together to robotics club, which was a nightmare to Weiss. All this girl rambled on about was how she was such a robot geek. It was no better when they arrived early at the meeting. Ruby set her backpack down next to Weiss's messenger bag, and stood next to her. She knew this girl was up to something, and Ruby wasn't going to take her eyes off Weiss until she found out.

She stood next to Weiss at the tables, adjusting parts on the small robot she had started on a couple of weeks ago. Weiss examined Ruby carefully, pretending to be doing something whenever Ruby glanced at her. Weiss fidgeted with random parts of metal and various screws that were scattered across the workplace in front of her.

As soon as Ruby saw what Weiss was doing with all of her parts (Trying to screw in screws into any possible holes and trying to connect wires this way and that, which proved to be very hazardous) she took action.

Ruby placed her hand over Weiss's, working them slowly to get the parts into all of the right places. Weiss was surprised by how gentle Ruby's hands were- how warm they felt on hers.

The instant they touched, Ruby experienced a light feeling in her stomach. It was like electricity between them, but Ruby acted like it hadn't affected her and kept trying to rebuild the odd machine Weiss was trying to accomplish. When Ruby was done, she had helped Weiss build a tiny little robot that rolled around on treads. Ruby smiled fondly at Weiss, gesturing towards the robot and watching it move around the table slowly.

The robot emitted a small drone, which annoyed Weiss to her wits ends, but didn't seem to bother Ruby in the slightest bit. Weiss walked over to Ruby's other side, brushing up against her lightly. She looked at Ruby, whose silver eyes had widened an immense amount, and a tinge of pink had flittered to her cheeks.

Weiss was surprised by this, but remained placid on the outside, running it through her mind over and over.

When the meeting was over, Ruby walked up to Weiss, cornering her. Weiss realized that there was no way that she was getting out of this one.

"So Weiss," said Ruby, shoving her hands into her pockets. The pink had returned to her cheeks and she was now smiling sheepishly, but Weiss didn't seem to notice. She kept glancing around nervously, looking for a way out of this awkward conversation that she couldn't have cared less about.

"Do you want to maybe, hang out some time?" Weiss fidgeted around, her eyes becoming wide. She was thinking about how getting close to Ruby might help her find some dirt about the pathetic club, and she wouldn't have to go to the meetings anymore, or pretend to be this girl's friend. She was done.

"How about today?" Weiss said, eyeing Ruby, and hoping that she would say yes. Ruby nodded meekly, pulling out her cell phone and calling her mom. Weiss barely listened to their conversation, plotting the way that she would get Ruby to talk to her openly. Weiss knew that it might take a while to gain Ruby's trust, but it would be well worth it in the end. Ruby got off of the phone with her mom, and said that she had given her the "okay". Weiss shrugged and smiled weakly before walking off to her white limousine, expecting Ruby to follow her.

Weiss strode to her car swiftly, and Ruby stumbled to keep up with her long strides. Her chauffeur opened the door for Weiss and closed it, rushing around to get Ruby, who had had already opened her door and was sliding in. She closed it for herself to, earning a puzzled look from the driver and a disgusted look form Weiss, neither of which she saw.

…

As soon as the pulled up to the front of the Schnee Manor, Ruby gaped and pressed her face against the window, earning one more look of disgust from Weiss, who was relieved that they had spent the ride in silence.

Ruby gasped, looking at the marble pillars that gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. Weiss was completely calm, for this was the scene that she saw every day. But Ruby still walked around with stars in her eyes, like a little kid in this huge candy store. As soon as they walked in, the air conditioning hit them. It was almost always chilly in the Schnee Manor, for Weiss and her father had always preferred the cold.

Weiss walked in the direction of her father's office, wanting to introduce Ruby to him out of courtesy, but as her hand hovered over the doorknob, she decided against it.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss tried to make as little sound as possible as she walked away from her father's office door, gesturing for Ruby to follow by a flick of her hand. Ruby followed quietly, looking back at the large white door with intrigue. She hadn't the slightest idea what was behind it. And, despite her best efforts, her sneakers squeaked loudly on the shiny floors.

When they arrived at Weiss's room, Ruby felt a relief from the stark white of the rest of the building, for in Weiss's bedroom, a lot of the white was substituted by pale blue. Her bedroom was extremely large, with a king-sized bed pushed up against the back wall. It was draped with white and blue blankets and littered with various throw pillows.

The walls were also painted baby blue, complementing all of the white in her room very nicely. These people really like the color white, Ruby thought to herself as she scanned the rest of the room, picking up little objects that were placed on the shelves. Weiss cringed slightly as she picked up anything that was breakable, and winced whenever she put it down a little too hard for her liking.

After a while of watching Ruby do the same routine to almost every object she could lift or reach, Weiss cleared her throat and suggested that they start doing homework. She walked over to the large white desk that was completely bare except for a few pens and pencils and a lamp.

They pulled their bags onto the desk, plucking out textbooks and notebooks. Weiss handed Ruby a pencil that was perfectly sharp and had a flat eraser. Ruby examined the perfect pencil, thinking that everything that her family did was perfect. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After doing the little homework that they both had, Ruby asking for the answers on most of them, which Weiss gave through gritted teeth, it was time for Ruby to leave. As soon as Ruby's phone rang, and Weiss saw that the caller was Ruby's mom, she gave a deep sigh of relief.

Weiss packed Ruby's things for her (quite quickly, at that) and rushed her out the door to a waiting car. Weiss and Ruby stood there for moment, murmuring awkward goodbyes. Weiss pulled Ruby in for an awkward hug. As soon as their skin made contact, electricity spread into their skin, giving the familiar shock that nobody like. Weiss jolted back from Ruby, shaking the hand that had been shocked and murmuring another goodbye. She watched Ruby walk over to her car and climb in.

For the rest of the day, Weiss thought about Ruby. Her face was like a melody that just couldn't leave Weiss's head. And the electricity between them…

This should've been the first thing to tip Weiss off.


	6. Chapter 6

After Ruby left Weiss's house, she got in the car with her mother and explained in very great detail the exact events of their time together. Ruby's mom was not an idiot, and she knew exactly how her daughter felt about this girl. She had learned a long time ago that her daughter liked girls, as well as boys. Ruby didn't even have to say anything about her feelings for Weiss for her mom to know. Her mother already knew everything.

But Summer had her doubts- from what she heard about this girl from her other daughter, Yang, she didn't want Ruby to be around her. Why was she acting so nicely to Ruby all of the sudden, when she had only been described as rude and hurtful? As Summer pulled away from the Schnee Manor, she had many questions, as well as Ruby.

Why was this girl being so nice to her, when she was so rude and mean to everyone else? She must want something. But what is it? And why is the girl that has tried to destroy the robotics club multiple times, suddenly taking an interest in the subject? Why wasn't she admitting that she was as lonely as she was, in need of a friend? Of course, Ruby would never admit she had been there, listening for a moment. Most importantly, why was this girl hanging out with Ruby, when she could be out shopping with her snobby rich friends?

All viable questions, Ruby, and most of them were about to be answered.

Over the next few weeks, Ruby and Weiss were hanging out more often, and Ruby's trust for Weiss grew. At first she was so conflicted- whatever Weiss was up to, it had to be something bad, but Ruby loved her, and loved spending time with her. And after the few weeks, she hadn't done anything that would've signaled Ruby she was up to some evil scheme. Hopefully she wasn't.

As for Weiss, it was all an act.

She anticipated every time that she and Ruby would meet up, just another chance to pry the secrets out of her, just another chance to gain more and more of her trust. And it was all going to be worth it to see the janitorial staff cleaning out the room where robotics club was held. She could see it now: the room would be used to hold a beauty club, or a fashion club, or a marketing club, or something actually useful.

Weiss swore, after a month of visiting that dingy room to get her hands dirty and accomplish nothing more than a bunch of parts stuck together, if she had to go back there one more time, she was going to puke down the front of her dress.

And as much as Ruby loved spending time with Weiss, it was so painful, knowing that the heiress would never reciprocate her feelings. Every icy blue glance and every dazzling white smile sent a pang of sadness through her.

Weiss took extra precautions to make sure that she wouldn't miss any valuable information that Ruby might say. She secretly recorded almost every conversation. If she really wanted to destroy the club, she would need hard evidence.

No matter how cruel and despicable Weiss's intentions were, there were always the feelings for Ruby that she buried in her mind. Though she would never admit it, and she hadn't really even realized it yet, she was warming up to Ruby, who wasn't that annoying to her any more. Not that she would see the light anytime soon. All she knew was that she wanted this whole thing to be over, and it soon would be.

One night in the middle of the school year, Weiss stared at herself in the mirror. It was the same pale complexion, the same icy blue eyes, but there was something off about her appearance, and she couldn't put her finger on it… still nothing. She tightened her ponytail and grabbed her jacket.

Stars littered the balmy evening skies, and the horizon was lined with scarlet. Weiss stepped out of her house into the warmth of the evening, calling for her chauffer to drive the car up. After standing around for a few minutes, Charles pulled the car up and she stepped into the passenger seat, something she hadn't done in a long time. Charles was about to say something, but he decided against arguing with the employer.

Weiss sat in the front because, for some weird reason, she was nervous about where she was going. Charles had always been good at keeping secrets, and had never failed to provide good advice, the few times she had asked for it.

Weiss started talking.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys must think I am a terrible person. I haven't written in a month for this story, and I feel really bad about it. Well, hopefully I will be updating more often, putting out more one shots, and finishing up this as well as some other multiple chapter stories. Check out my story with my OC, called "The Ravens Are Circling". Oh, and as of now, my story "The Princess and Her Protector is on Hiatus. Sorry.**

"So you're telling me that this Ruby Rose character has been following you around like you are her best friend, not knowing your alternative motives, and you have been annoyed, but as of late, you have been warming up to her and you want me to help you understand your feelings." Asked Charles, his eyes skirting the road for any kind of trouble.

Weiss just nodded and stared out the window with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I mean, she can be amusing sometimes, and is kind of pretty… she resembles a puppy dog hyped up on sugar, simply put. But I am getting used to her presence, and actually beginning to like her, as far as that goes with the situation I'm in.

"I don't know how I feel, though. All I know is that despite any of my feelings, the school comes first. She doesn't belong in that club. She can be better than those losers, and she needs to escape a sinking ship while she can," said Weiss quickly, gasping for breath at the end.

Charles let an amused hum rumble from his throat and replaced his placid look with a smirk.

"With all due respect, Miss Schnee, I believe that Ms. Rose has feelings for you beyond friendship, you as well towards her. These feelings will bug you until you stop ignoring them, so don't even try to say that the school matters more. Ms. Rose will be very upset with you if you ruin her club, one that seems to mean a lot towards her. Now, do you really want that?"

Weiss only stuttered and stared dumbly at her chauffer. Her shocked face resembled that of a Japanese anime character.

"Charles! You can't be serious! Ruby does not have feeling for me! And I… I don't know what I feel but that relationship would never happen! I'm not bisexual!" Weiss yells at Charles, crossing her arms and huffing at him.

"Does it really matter if you are bisexual or not? Maybe you are, and Ruby is just the first girl you've liked. There is nothing wrong with that. You can listen to me or not, but the fact is that you and Ms. Rose reciprocate each other's feelings, whether you like it or not. Maybe she'll admit it on this dinner date of yours."

"Dinner date! What do you think you're talking about?! I have never, in all of my life-"

Weiss continued her angry rant as Charles pulled up to a restaurant and got out of the car to go open her door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out, silencing her by placing his hand in front of her face.

"Good luck, Weiss," he said smiling warmly.

And with one swift push she was towards the restaurant and out of the chauffer's hands for the night.

…

Weiss walked into the calm environment of the café, smell of cooking food wafting out of the kitchen door as waiters made their way in and out. Weiss scanned the quaint room and saw Ruby sitting in a booth in the corner of the café, possessing the same cheerful smile she always did.

She waved Weiss over.

Weiss thought about all the Charles had said to her in the car.

She wondered how he could be so calm and friendly in an emergency situation like that


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby waved Weiss over frantically. Weiss smiled and walked over to her, sliding into the booth with ease.

"Hi, Weiss," Ruby said to her.

"Hey," Weiss responded keeping an indifferent tone.

They chatted for a few minutes and ordered their food, which came fairly quickly.

As Ruby quietly ate her pasta and Weiss quietly ate her salad, Weiss couldn't help but think about how she was going to get the information out of Ruby.

"So Ruby," she began, formulating a plan in her head as she went along. "How is the robotics club doing behind the scenes?"

Weiss took a few moments to fish her phone out of her bag, turn on the recorder and set it on the table.

"Um, good, I think. Now that the principal has decided to fund us, we have been able to do a lot more stuff." Ruby grinned widely at the prospect that Weiss was interested in the club.

"It was a miracle that the principal started funding us. I wonder what you guys did before he started giving us more money," Weiss continued nonchalantly, trying to bring up and possible pathway to bad things that the robotics club had done.

Weiss noticed that Ruby became slightly flustered at her last sentence, which sparked a hope that the club did have some dirty laundry.

She had to make sure to be careful with her words, though. She didn't want to look like she was prying, more like she was just a friend talking to another friend.

Her mind raced back to what Charles had said.

Or did Ruby think of her as more than a friend?

She pushed all of the thoughts out of her mind as quickly as they came. She needed to stay focused; no matter what her chauffer had said, the school came first, and she would ignore any feelings she had for Ruby of it meant for the betterment of her school's reputation.

"So Ruby," she said, refocusing on the matter at hand, "As a fellow leader of clubs, have you ever had to take drastic measures for the betterment of your club? I mean, I know I have had to do some slightly shady things for my club. I would think that the robotics club is no different."

"Um, I guess. Why, what did you have to do?" Ruby asked with intrigue.

Weiss felt impatience rise up within her. Now she had to make up something for Ruby, just so she could get the truth out of her. She groaned internally and thought of something quickly.

"Well, personally, I had to bribe people to become the president. I thought that it would give me the extra boost I needed to win, if you know what I mean." She tried to keep her conversation in hushed tones, despite the fact that there were very little people in the café.

"Wow. I guess that is kind of bad. But the robotics club, we've done worse things, Most of them before I took over, obviously, but still," Ruby said quietly, glancing around nervously.

"Like what?" Weiss said, trying her best to conceal the malicious smile she wanted to wear.

Ruby leaned closer towards her, as if about to say something, but then quickly leaned back, sparking irritation in the heiress.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she said, eliciting an aggravated sigh from Weiss.

"Come on, Ruby," Weiss urged, trying not to be too pushy, "We're best friends, aren't we?" Ruby looked up at Weiss, her silver eyes wide with hope.

"Am I really your best friend?" Ruby said her eyes shining with delight

"Uh… yeah!" Weiss said uncertainly, laughing slightly.

"Okay, I'll tell you then," Ruby said with a sincere grin. "But you can't tell anyone, not even your stuffed animals," She continued, her expression becoming extremely serious.

Weiss internally rolled her eyes at Ruby's childish whims, but nodded in agreement. Lying to Ruby sent a pang through her chest, which was really odd for her.

"Right when I became president of the club, two guys joined. Every week they would bring in a giant supply of parts. We were grateful for the donations, and all. One week, I asked them how they were getting all of the stuff. It turns out, they were stealing it from the shop across the street from the high school."

"Anything else?"

"Well, a couple of times I did it with them too, before the principal started funding us, obviously. We just stopped only recently. I kind of feel guilty though." The guilt she felt was evident in Ruby's tone and one her face.

Weiss's eyes widened in shock. She knew that they must've been hiding something, but something as serious as shoplifting? She would never have guessed such a serious crime was something they were even capable of thinking about.

"Well," Weiss sated, sighing, "I guess we all have to do what we have to do." Ruby nodded timidly. Weiss picked up her phone and secretly turned off the recording, then texted her chauffer to come pick her up.

She checked her watch and then informed Ruby that she had to leave, leaving the younger girl slightly downcast.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," she called to Weiss as she walked away from the table.

"If there is a next time," Weiss muttered to herself as she walked out, sending another mysterious pang through her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Monday, the day Weiss had been anticipating all weekend, but also dreading all weekend.

She had finally gotten something worthwhile on Ruby's club, something that would for sure get it disbanded once and for all.

But frankly as she walked onto the campus that morning, she felt as if she was going to throw up.

The good part of her screamed to do it, screamed for her to get it over with and go back to the life she had had months ago.

But she kept asking herself if she really wanted to go back to the life she had had before the bubbly red student.

But her bad side told her not to do it, to keep it to herself and keep letting the club stain the school name.

She wished that there was another way.

_You have to do this, you have to do this, _she kept chanting to herself.

She walked into the newsroom of the high school, where they would do morning announcements and the occasional gossip piece. She had made sure to get there especially early so they would be able to put it on that day.

Even if she might have had to use a little force.

She caught the attention of everyone in the room, more or less striking fear into their hearts.

She walked up to the writer, Lie Ren, and pulled him aside.

Seeing that everybody had stopped what they were doing to watch them, she yelled, "Get back to work!"

Immediately she was obeyed.

"Look," she said, lowering her voice and pulling up the recording, "I have spent months trying to get this, and I finally have it. I don't care what you have to do, this needs to be published today."

She let him listen to the recording.

She was smart, and had deleted all of the parts she had talked in.

She wasn't going to let some lie ruin her name, right?

"Wow," he said after he had listened to it. "This is so much better than all of the other pieces we have been putting out lately."

He smiled at Weiss and took the phone from her.

"Consider it done," he said, and hooked the phone up to his laptop, where she watched him convert it into his files so he could play it on the speakers in the school.

"I knew I could count on you," she told him with a smile.

Yet as she walked out, she almost wanted to cry.

Almost.

…

Weiss paced around the girl's bathroom, hyperventilating and in a sweat. She was seriously second guessing herself.

Had that really been the right decision? Of course it had. But was it really?

She was battling herself, unsure of what to do or what to think.

She really didn't want to hurt Ruby, but there was no going back now; the morning announcements would be starting in just a few seconds

She cringed as she heard the crackle of the loudspeaker coming to life, and gathered up all of the courage to walk out into the hallway where the news began to play on a screen.

Many other students were crowded around it.

Weiss was so nervous. She went so far to bite her perfectly manicured nails, a habit she had broken as a small child.

Then, she saw her.

Ruby, standing on the opposite side of the crowd and talking and smiling with some of her other friends.

What she had said at the restaurant the other day echoed through Weiss's head.

_Am I really your best friend?_

The news team started to talk, the random crap barely registering through Weiss's brain.

And then it started.

Maybe she would have time to run back to the club, to tell them not to play the tape after all.

Nope, no time.

Weiss slowly turned her head to the screen, in fear of what was about to happen.

She didn't dare to look over at Ruby as the tape started to play, all of the miserable words, all of the shocked gasps from students around her.

And then, only then, did she look over at Ruby, seeing the hollow of the younger girl's eyes, tears starting to fill up the silver orbs.

Weiss could practically see the process of her heart being crushed.

Weiss couldn't tear her eyes away from the spot Ruby had been standing in even as she ran away from the crowd, her sobs echoing through the hallway and getting fainter by the second.

Without even realizing it, tears had started to fill up Weiss's eyes also.

For at least a minute, Weiss was immobile, Ruby's sobs echoing through her head, and the picture of her teary eyes seared into Weiss's memory.

She let a tear slip down her cheek.

The worst part was that right before Ruby had ran away, she had looked at Weiss for a half a second, hate and disappointment and rage and sadness evident all in her expression.

_How could you do this? _

Weiss was unmoving, too many thoughts racing through her head for body to register the messages her brain was sending it.

_Move._

_Run!_

_Run, you idiot!_

She wanted to run.

She wanted to tear after Ruby, and tell the younger girl that she loved her, and kiss her for the first time, and cry, and apologize, and take everything back.

She wanted to start over.

She looked to the people around her, screaming at her body to go sprint after Ruby.

And she did.


	10. UPDATE

**Update:**

Well, hello there. It has been a while since we have talk, so I thought it might be a good time to give you a quick update on what is going on.

I am wrapping up Change of Plans, and I hope that my ending is the ideal for all of you guys. There should be maybe… two more chapters? Maybe.

Secondly, my story "The Princess and Her Protector" is going to be deleted. I find myself not having any ideas for it, and not having enough material to work with. It's also really cliché.

Some of you may have noticed that I also deleted a few of my older stories, as well as "The Ravens are Circling", the one featuring my OC, Fana Lorde. I found myself having writers block. I have a clear outline of the plot, but find myself having trouble filling in the details and getting everything to fit together. But, for those of you that read it, I will be reposting it once I have more chapters and get the ideas flowing.

So, this is my biggest announcement, and it is about a fan fiction that I have been writing for a week of two, and I am already up to three chapters, and 14,000 words. Though I'm not even into the plotline yet.

I think I have a problem.

I am working on it vigorously, and there will be around 20-30 chapters. Although, since this fic is so time consuming, so I will wait until I have finished Change of Plans, and then gotten around 10-15 chapters done of this surprise to start posting it.

In the mean time I will put out more one-shots (RWBY) to hold you over, and then post it and work on that fic and that fic alone.

Although, it may surprise you to know that this surprise piece is not a RWBY Fanfiction, but another anime that I am obsessed with at the moment, and have already watched the season 3 times.

I think I have another problem.

Oh, and did I mention it's an OC fic? Well it is, with a new OC. Plus, that OC is paired with someone in the anime, my real life fictional character crush. Try and guess what the anime I'm writing for is! If you get it right, I'll tell you.

But first, a clue.

Over 20k fics have been written on it, and it is in the anime/manga category.

So, until next chapter, and next piece of writing, and the surprise Fanfiction, I will see you soon.

Stay classy,


End file.
